Sexual tension
by ILoveEddieCullen
Summary: Edward is affraid to loose control with Bella, and everybody can sense it. Personally its driving Jasper insane, so Carlisle does the best thing for his family. OCC! Lemony goodness. R&R.


**Well, here we are again with another Lemon Story!**

**It won't be massive and I apologize for my spelling and grammar errors**

**A lot of you wanted me to write other stories other than just your usual Edward and Bella stories, so here we are.**

**I present a Carlisle and Bella story.**

**Bella's human and Carlisle is a vampire and very OOC! You have been warned!**

**Sound good? Well read on my fellow readers.**

**Thanks and Enjoy, don't forget to click the little review button below!**

"Goodbye my love" Edward gave me one last kiss on the lips before leaving with everybody, except me and Carlisle.

Carlisle had offered to stay behind with me because everybody was going for the weekend, Friday morning till Sunday night, leaving me and Carlisle alone.

I wasn't uncomfortable with Carlisle; he was a person I managed to have a lasting conversation with. He was a great person Carlisle, always looked out for others and was always willing to help us.

"So, Bella" Carlisle smiled after walking into the sitting room where I was sat scanning through the seven hundred and something channels, I had yet to discover another few hundred on the TV. Why so many channels?

Carlisle took a seat besides me. Yet he was a vampire he had a warm feeling around him, and also a feeling of secrecy. He always looked like he was hiding something when he was around me.

"Yes?" I asked simply. He was looking at me as if he was having a mental battle.

"You and Edward are you.... Active?" he asked out of the blue.

What the fuck? Since when do you randomly ask that in conversation? Especially when do you ask your 'Sons' girlfriend that?

"What?" I chocked out.

"Are you active Bella" he repeated with more confidence.

No, Edward and I aren't active, and by the way Edward acts it's like we never will be!

He's afraid of hurting me and wont loose control with me, pathetic if you ask me. He had no idea what his kisses do to me, what his touch does to me. The sexual tension between me and Edward was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Why?" I stuttered.

"Just answer me, Bella" he said, his face not changing.

"N-...No.." I stumbled. "No, were not"

He just looked at me.

"Why?"

"Your hormones, I can sense them. There all over the place at the moment," he explained.

"Is it bad?" was something wrong with me?

"No, but I was wondering whether it was due to lack of.... release" he knew the word _sex _made me blush and he was saving me the embarrassment.

"Oh" was all I managed to say.

"Have you and Edward ever been active?"

"No" I blushed.

"Have you ever been active?" Edward had been my first and hopefully only boyfriend.

"No"

"Alright"

"Why, what does it matter if me and Edward are doing anything" I said a little more angrily than I expected.

"Its just didn't know what to put the mixed hormones down to that's all, nothing major" he smiled.

All this talk of been _active_ and _sex_ had made me wet slightly, I could sense my arousal forming. I crossed my legs in hope of hiding it, but I knew Carlisle would sense it, he's a vampire.

"Bella" he smiled. "Edwards gone were alone" he leaned closer. "How about it?" he offered.

I didn't need an explanation of what he meant, I knew full well.

I wanted to stay truthful to Edward, but I was so worked up I nodded.

Carlisle's captured my lips in his. They were soft and smooth. He demanded entrance with his tongue, which I granted quickly. The kiss was rough but not too rough. It was soft but not too soft. It was nor rough nor soft, in the middle to be honest.

Esme was one lucky woman. Having this man as her husband must be amazing, he's a god.

I moaned at his kiss as he just made the kiss deeper. My hands ran themselves into his perfectly cut golden blonde hair. His hair was blonde with a hint of gold in it, and not to mention irresistible.

I've wanted to run my fingers into his beautiful hair ever since Edward brought me to his home to meet his family. I've wanted to feel his lips; they were a soft shade of pink and perfect.

I know its wrong considering the situation; he's my boyfriend's father, in so many ways. But a girl can dream right?

"How Edward has managed so long" Carlisle whispered to himself against my lips. "I'll never know"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his stone body. As we grew deeper with kisses, Edward slipped out of my mind. At the moment I was alone with Carlisle and planning on getting the release I've waited ages for.

While pulling me closer he managed to push me onto my back and hover over me. He was irresistible.

While kissing me I failed not to look into his breathtaking eyes. The way the colour sparkled with the littlest light coming from the side lamp. His eyes were full of lust and passion. For so long I've wanted to look directly into his eyes and know I was the reason for the lust and passion showing in his eyes. They were a vibrant shade of gold. Not like Edwards topaz eyes, but his were topaz only after feeding on animal blood. Gold naturally, but Carlisle's shade of gold was different somehow, personal? Rich? Rare? Well what ever it was, it made my heart skip a beat.

His hands left my waist and went to the hem of my shirt at the front. A small growl escaped his lips as his hands travelled underneath my shirt and up my stomach.

Edward said my stomach was flat and perfect but I didn't agree he was biased. He also said I was beautiful, another biased accusation.

A pleasurable shiver ran through my body as his hands ran over my skin.

Carlisle was pale, like the rest of the Cullen's. I was pale but not like the rest of the Cullen's, I looked unnaturally pale. Some would say I'm just jealous, I'm not I just want to be like them. A vampire.

His hands reached the bottom part of my bra under my breasts and paused.

"Isabella" he whispered in my ear. "Your perfect" his hands jumped onto my breasts and massaged. It felt amazing. My mind began to wonder how much more amazing it would feel without the material of my bra separating his hands from actually touching them.

"Carlisle" I whimpered as I felt the throb between my legs increasing.

At the speed of light he unclipped my bra at the back and ripped it from my body leaving my shirt on.

Then I got what I wanted, his hand on my bare breasts. He began kneading at them which made me moan softly.

"You like that, Isabella?" he asked. I only managed to nod because words didn't come that easily when he was doing this to me. It was torture, but pleasurable torture.

Edward had never done anything like this before. We'd kissed, made out but then he'd stop and start complaining about my safety, which really pissed me off. He'd get me all worked up thinking this was the time that he'd screw his insecurities about my safety and just take me. But how wrong was I, every time.

"Answer me" he growled.

"Yes" I whimpered. It was all I could get out.

He kneaded my breasts more roughly now knowing I liked it. How could I not like it, it was heaven at one touch.

The kisses continued while he worked my breasts. Occasionally he would nip and pinch my erect nipples or run his thumbs over them, which sent me crazy.

The lips of this god left my lips and travelled across my cheek, along my jaw line and to my earlobe. He nibbled softly on my ear lobe making me whimper quietly. He then moved his lips down my neck and kissed softly while unbuttoning my shirt. I forgot I still had it on and that he was holding my breasts under the shirt.

Once my shirt had been removed he threw it somewhere in the room and his lips continued there way down my neck onto my chest then found there way to my swollen mounds.

His lips latched onto my left nipple while he massaged my right breast.

The softness of his tongue brushed over my nipple a few times as well nibbling at them.

I was so close to something I'd never experienced before. I wasn't hundred percent sure what it was but when it came, I welcomed it.

I screamed out Carlisle's name as my eyes closed in pleasure and my vision went bright with a rainbow shower of colours. I felt high, like I was jumping from a plane in the sky and descending to the ground and immense speeds. My head lulled back into the softness of the sofa as I came back down from my high.

"What was that?" I breathed out trying to catch my breath. Carlisle just looked amused at me while he hovered above me.

"An orgasm" he whispered in my ear. An orgasm? Fuck there amazing!

"Christ" I laughed softly.

"I gather you liked it, because the look on your face was remarkable" he smirked.

That had been something I hadn't even dreamed of.

"Yes" I panted. "It was amazing"

I thought that would be it but I was wrong. Carlisle didn't hand me my bra and top back he just kissed me again. And like before his lips trailed down my neck, through the middle of my breasts but didn't stop there. They carried on down my stomach, his tongue brushing my belly button along the way. He reached the waistband of my sweat pants and grabbed it in his teeth. Within seconds he'd ripped them from my body leaving me just in my white boy pants.

Just like my sweats, he ripped them from me leaving me bare. I began to feel self conscious as I laid there naked before Carlisle.

He'd become the only person to see me in the nude, not even Edward had seen me fully naked.

I went to cover myself but he stopped me with his hands.

"No" he growled. He pushed my hands to the side of my body as he began to unbutton his crisp white shirt.

When the shirt was removed I couldn't help but stare at his chest. It was perfect in every way. The way his muscles covered his built up stomach. I wanted to run my hands over them, run my lips over them but he had once again grabbed my hands, holding them to my sides.

The muscles in his arms flexed as he moved to my hands making my arousal be reborn again between my legs.

"So irritable yet so innocent" Carlisle smiled up at me. He lowered his head to my _sex _and buried his head in-between my legs.

Before I could say anything his tongue began teasing my wet folds. "So wet" he whispered before carrying on with his amazing tongue. He pushed my legs further apart with his hands. While continuing to work me with his darting tongue I ended up gripping onto anything I could find, the nearest cushion.

He entered me with his tongue and the greatest feeling filled me. An indescribable feeling that was new to me in each way. I'd never felt something as exotic and sexy as this.

How I wished Edward would do things like this with me.

He pulled out his tongue unexpectedly causing me to whimper at the loss of the feeling and contact. Then the feeling returned but it wasn't the same, it was better somehow. When I realised I could still see his head fully and his mouth was closed it dawned on me it wasn't his tongue creating the pleasure, it was his fingers.

He entered me with one finger to start with and then added another in. The movements were rough and quick and I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge. I moved my hips to create more force from his fingers.

But I failed, yet he picked up I wanted more. So he moved his fingers faster and rougher within me.

That's when I went over. I exploded onto his hand but I didn't care. The feeling was wonderful.

He removed his fingers from within me and put them into his mouth. "Delicious" he smiled as he cleaned his fingers.

How could something so simple be so erotic and sexy?

I wish he would just take me now, I was loosing control and any minute I plan on running to him and taking him instead.

"Carlisle" I growled.

"Yes?" he asked simply.

"Take me"

"All in good time my darling, all in good time" he crawled up higher so he was hovering over me, again.

"Please" I whimpered.

"Soon, but first you return the favour" he stood up of the sofa and began unbuttoning his pants. I'd never seen a man fully naked before. I always though Edward would be the first male I'd see naked, not Carlisle.

"Return the… f- favour?" I stumbled out.

"Isabella" why was it so sexy when he used my full name like that? "I'm going to fuck in your mouth, your going to fuck me with your mouth" it sounded so dirty yet so amazing.

He pulled his pants from his body leaving him in a pair of black boxers. The bulge in his pants was prominent and calling out to be released from its fabric cage.

"Come here" he demanded. I shot up from the sofa and stood in front of him waiting for the next command. "Get down on your knees and remove my boxers" I did as he said while removing his boxers slowly, unsure of what I was really going to do. This was all new to me but I doubt it is too him.

He placed his hands on the side of my face and stroked my cheeks softly with his thumbs.

"Use your mouth" he said. "Take me in your mouth"

Shakily I moved my head lower towards his erect member.

"Don't be afraid little one" he reassured me. "You wont be disappointed" I'm certain he said something else but I missed it.

I couldn't believe the size of it; wouldn't that hurt that have inside of you? Especially been human?

My lips brushed the end of his cock making it twitch at the contact. I was slightly amused by it.

My lips finally touched his erection and stayed longer than a second. They lingered at the top for a few seconds before moving slowly further down.

"That's it, Isabella" he said softly. He put his hands into my hair.

I was sick of my nervousness and fears so I just pushed further down with my lips. It felt amazing to have him in my mouth.

I heard a moan escape his lips along with whispers of my name.

"Faster" he grunted. I picked up the speed with my mouth like he said. His grip on my hair tightened and pulled slightly.

"So close" he whispered. His cock twitched slightly in my mouth causing me to giggle, but that was before he exploded in my mouth. "Fuck!"

The hot sweet fluid ran into my mouth. It was amazing, better than anything I'd ever tasted before. I swallowed in pleasure.

I drained him of all his fluid that he poured into my mouth before he pulled me to my feet.

"You have one amazing mouth, Isabella" he smiled before leaning down and kissing me.

"Thank you" I blushed.

"Now, are you ready?" he whispered in my ear. I just nodded.

He swooped me up into his arms and carried me upstairs. I felt like a princess in his arms. I was the princess and he was my prince charming.

He lowered me onto one of the beds and hovered over me then leaned down and began kissing me roughly.

"I can't wait any longer" I complained to him.

"I think you've waited long enough, sweet Isabella" he smiled before I felt the tip of his new erection touch my wet folds. Slowly he entered me.

"Ah!" I whimpered in pain.

"It'll pass" he distracted me before thrusting hard and fast into me. A sharp jolt of pain cursed through me before fading into pleasure. "Told you"

I held onto his shoulders as he moved within me.

"Carlisle" I said with my head falling back into the bed sheets.

"Yes?" he asked, not stopping his thrusts.

"Harder" I cried.

"As you wish" and he did just that. His thrusts became harder causing me to move closer and closer to my release. My nails dug into his shoulder as my eyes closed.

He could tell I was close because he picked up his pace as he moved in and out of me.

"Carlisle!" I screamed as I exploded, as did he. His juices ran inside of me as we milked each other of everything.

He fell besides me as I tried to catch my breath. Carlisle didn't need to catch his breath. _Stupid, lucky amazing vampires! _

"That was…" he started.

"Amazing" I panted.

Once I came down from my high and caught my breath back, realisation hit me in the face.

"Edward" I cried as tears streamed down my face.

"Bella?" it was the first Carlisle had called me by that instead of Bella. "What's wrong?" he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest.

"I've betrayed Edward, he's gonna be furious. Then Esme will probably want to kill me, and I won't blame her"

"She will never want to kill you, she understands, she sensed the hormone thing as well" he shrugged. "Edward….Edward well he'll understand too. The hormones have been driving Jasper insane and we've all been trying to tell Edward about it through our thoughts but he was his stubborn usual self. So for the sake of my family's sanity I took matters into my own hands"

"But…" I had nothing to say, he'd made it quite clear to me.

"Isabella, he'll understand. It'll just take time" he stroked my hair with his left hand while comforting me.

"Quick, get changed!" he shouted to me as he jumped from the bed.

"What?" I asked as I sat up.

"There coming back, now" he began to pull clothes from his wardrobe and pull them on. He was dressed in seconds.

"But there not due back till Sunday" I said in confusion as he ran out of the room and returned with my clothes in his hands.

I pulled the clothes on with no questions.

As soon as I had everything on the front door opened revealing the voices of everybody.

"Bella?" Edward called as he ran upstairs and into the bedroom.

"Hello" I said a little unsure of what to say to him. I tried to act natural and not seem nervous and he wrapped me up in his arms.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in my ear.

"Sorry?" what could he possibly be sorry for? I was the one who had just cheated on him.

"For neglecting your….needs" I rested my head on his shoulder and saw Carlisle giving me a quick wink.

"Um…" I stuttered.

"Carlisle can you take my place with the family while hunting?" Edward asked turning to face Carlisle.

"Indeed my son, see you Sunday evening" he smiled before leaving with the family.

That had been one hell of an experience with Carlisle. He was amazing; I just hope it wasn't the only time it would happen.

"How come you came back early?"

"I actually listened to what my family was thinking, for once. I realised what they had realised, you needed me. in more than one way" he leaned down and captured my lips in his

**So, like? Dislike? Check out my other stories. **

**If you have any ideas, let me know and I'll try writing them.**

**In the meantime review this and check out XJasperSaysRelaxX she has some amazing stories.**

**Thanks x**


End file.
